Call My Name
by Yohko Kiyoto
Summary: This is a story of an elf named Calenréiel, and her adventures from when Arwen brings Frodo to Rivendell. Please read! (Oh, and the title changed. =P)
1. Prologue

1 Just a thought… what if another elf joined the Fellowship? I'll keep posting if people like it. ^_^ Oh, and I have no idea if this is going to turn into a romance or not. ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I own Calenréiel, Quelletil, and a box of LotR cards. ^^ All the other characters and places belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
2  
  
3 Prologue  
  
4  
  
5 ~Tap, tap, tap…~ A pretty female elf dashed lightly down the corridors of Rivendell. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, and tied back in braids. Her eyes were a dark, deep purple. She was slender, in the manner of elves, and clothed in a lavender dress that fell to just above the floor, covering her matching slippers. Arriving at her destination, she stopped, a large set of double doors standing in front of her, intricately carved. She knocked, quietly, but the one inside heard her anyway; elves have spectacular senses.  
  
"Lady Calenréiel?"  
  
"Lord Elrond…" She bowed. "I have just come to tell you that Arwen is arriving… with the hobbit."  
  
The wise elf nodded. "Very well."  
  
Calenréiel stepped aside to let the elf lord pass. She watched him leave, striding down the stone stairs towards the entrance of Rivendell.  
  
"Lady Calenréiel?"  
  
"My, my, déjà vu!" The elven maiden turned. "Quelletil, hi."  
  
Quelletil smiled, "What's going on?" He was a cute elf, with dark brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Calenréiel had known him a few hundred years, and they were good friends.  
  
"Arwen has arrived with Bilbo's nephew… you know, the one with the Ring…" She whispered the last word, as if afraid the Dark Lord might appear if she uttered it too loudly.  
  
He nodded, "So that's it…"  
  
"So what are you doing down in Lord Elrond's quarters, anyway?"  
  
Quelletil blushed. "I, um, saw you headed down here…"  
  
"Oh ho!" Calenréiel grinned. "What, you're stalking me, now?"  
  
"No, no!" His face darkened a few shades.  
  
"Relax, Quelletil. I'm just giving you a hard time. Come on, let's go. I only came here to talk to Lord Elrond…"  
  
The other elf nodded, and the two friends walked off down the hall. 


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, in case you couldn't tell already, I'm going by the movie for this fic. Yes, I've read the book. Once. I'm still not entirely clear on what happened in it. ^^;  
  
Oh, and one other note: I'm still not sure how Calenréiel and Quelletil will be woven into the story. In the beginning I was thinking they(or just Cal) joined the Fellowship. But decided not to… you know, on top of being very clichéd, there's also that nine riders/nine walkers thing. Enough rambling, on with the first chapter!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hn…" Calenréiel relaxed on a stone bench in the garden. "And to think I thought something interesting would happen…" It'd been 3 days since the hobbit (Whom she now knew as Frodo, and had awoken only a few hours prior.) had arrived. "Eh?" Her sensitive pointed ears twitched. "Horses are approaching!"  
  
She leapt delicately to her feet and ran up the stone steps. Approaching one of the higher balconies, she peered off at the winding road that lead to Rivendell. The elf could see horses arriving. One was tan, and carried a Man, the other was a pure white and carried a male Elf. "Ooh…" murmured. "New people are always interesting… especially when one is an Elf!" She gazed off, watching the horses continue on towards her home.  
  
Then abruptly, she turned from the railing and dashed off. "Quelletil!! Oh, there you are!"  
  
"Calenréiel?" Quelletil blinked, confused. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's not a big deal, really…" She looked sheepish. "But I was wondering if you knew who those foreigners coming to Rivendell are."  
  
He looked thoughtful. "Well I don't know exactly who they are, but Lord Elrond told me they are representatives from other areas. Mirkwood, Gondor…"  
  
She nodded. "Oh… cool."  
  
  
  
A bit later, Calenréiel stood at the entrance of Rivendell. She could see the two horses approaching. In about a minute, the Man had arrived, and introduced himself as Boromir, son of Denethor. She nodded, and bowed. In the next moment, the white horse came to a halt and the rider dismounted.  
  
~Yow… now THAT'S an Elf…~ Calenréiel thought to herself. His hair was blonde, and tied back much like hers, his eyes were brown, and his clothes tan.  
  
"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood." He bowed slightly to her  
  
~Prince? There goes my chances…Oh well. ~ She bowed to him. "Welcome, Prince Legolas. Both of you, come with me." She turned and led them into Rivendell. She stopped once, leaving the horses in the stables, and brought the two to Lord Elrond.  
  
Bowing again, she left to go find Quelletil.  
  
  
  
"Lady Calenréiel?"  
  
Calenréiel stood up and walked to the door of her room. Opening it, she bowed immediately. "Lord Elrond!"  
  
He nodded to her. "Lady, a council will be held later on today, to discuss the ring. I would like you to attend."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." ~An invitation to the council? Me?~  
  
  
  
"What!? You've been invited to the Council of Elrond!?" Quelletil's emerald eyes were wide.  
  
Calenréiel twirled a lock of dark hair around her finger. "Mmhm… You know what? I'm bored. Look, there's two of the hobbits!" The two elves stood at the end of a long balcony that overlooked a waterfall. It little bit down, a dark-haired hobbit and his blonde friend stood. "I'm going to go talk to them… you coming?"  
  
"All right." Quelletil shrugged and followed Calenréiel.  
  
"Hello!" She called to the hobbits, when she had almost reached them.  
  
They said nothing, but blinked in surprise as she sat on railing near them. Finally, Frodo spoke. "Hello."  
  
Calenréiel smiled. "You're Frodo, right? Bilbo's really nice; you're his nephew, right? My name is Calenréiel, and that's Quelletil."  
  
Apparently still surprised, Frodo nodded. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you both."  
  
"I suppose you're going to the council, too?"  
  
"Yes. You are?"  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
"Oh, and that's Sam," Frodo added. Sam was gazing at the elves in awe.  
  
Calenréiel giggled. "Hi Sam. What, never seen and Elf before?"  
  
Frodo laughed. "Once, very recently. He's wanted to meet an Elf his whole life, though."  
  
"Aha, that's it!" Calenréiel struck a pose. "Makes me feel kind of special, you know?"  
  
Quelletil chuckled and poked her in the back of the head. "Always in the spotlight…" He turned to Sam. "Oh, and just one thing. You might not want to base your impression of elves off of us."  
  
"Frodo!" The group looked over to see an old man in gray robes coming over.  
  
"Oh, Gandalf!"  
  
"Hello Calenréiel." Gandalf smiled, his eyes twinkling. "That's right, you were invited to the council, too, correct?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"You and Frodo, come with me. The council will start soon."  
  
  
  
A.N.- Wow, Calenréiel and Quelletil really aren't your average elves. =P But I like it better that way. I write mostly humor, and normal elves just don't seem very humorous… of course, that's going by the movie. You know, in the movie all the elves are so… well, formal and poised.  
  
Movie only fans – Get used to these silly elves! ^^  
  
Oh, and remember, people – Reviews keep me going! Wanna read more? Review! 


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. Alright, alright, I guess I'll upload this… and pray someone will actually review with something good to say… u.u;;;  
  
"It is a gift… a gift to the foes of Mordor!" The council, finally. Unfortunately, for Calenréiel, it was very boring. Well, except for the fact that she finally got to see the One Ring. But now that mortal, Boromir, was going on about "his people".  
  
Aragorn suddenly interrupted. "You can not wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
"And what… would a ranger know of this matter?"  
  
"This is no mere ranger!" Calenréiel's interest level shot up, as Legolas stood to defend the ranger. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
"Aragorn… This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
Aragorn waved his hand. "Sit down, Legolas."  
  
Boromir frowned as the Elf prince took his seat. "Gondor has no king," he walked back to his seat, "Gondor needs no king."  
  
A while later, the Council was going about the same. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"  
  
A dwarf, Gimli, stood. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" The effect was instantaneous, as every Elf in the council jumped to their feet, including Calenréiel. "Never trust an Elf!" Chaos ensued, has the many people of the Council started arguing, shouting.  
  
Suddenly, a small voice spoke out. "I will take it." The arguing continued. "I will take it!" The council quieted down. "I will take the ring to Mordor." It was silent now, as everyone stared at the little hobbit, Frodo. "Though… I do not know the way."  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, for as long as it's yours to bear." The old wizard, Gandalf, stood next to Frodo.  
  
Aragorn stood, coming over to the hobbit. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow," Legolas followed the ranger.  
  
"And my axe!" Gimli and Legolas shared looks of contempt to each other.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is truly the will of the council, Gondor will see it done," Boromir was on one of his dramatic speeches.  
  
In a few moments, the Fellowship had been created: Frodo, the ring- bearing hobbit, Gandalf, the wise wizard in gray, Aragorn, the heir to the throne, Legolas, the gorgeous Elf prince, Gimli, the dwarf prince, Boromir, the Mortal Man who believed the ring should be used as a tool, and Frodo's 3 hobbit friends, Sam, Pippin, and Merry.  
  
  
  
"So that's it? Nothing happened that concerned you?" Quelletil sat on the railing, one dark eyebrow raised.  
  
"Nope… I wonder why I was invited, anyway. Oh for goodness sake, Quell, get off that railing. I keep thinking you're going to fall over." The dark-haired elf complained.  
  
"I'm not going to fall, Cal! Calm down… what's with you?"  
  
"I…" But Calenréiel couldn't bring herself to admit she was a little lovesick over Legolas. Instead, a blush crept up her face.  
  
"Calenréiel…?" Quelletil's emerald eyes sparkled, mischievously. "You have a crush?"  
  
~Ack! He's too smart!~ Calenréiel turned redder.  
  
"Come on, tell me who you like…"  
  
"No~!" The elf girl sighed then, feeling sad. Part of the sadness was about Legolas, but unfortunately, as she had yet to realize, that wasn't the worst of her problems.  
  
A.n. Whee, short chapter. ^^;; Oh well, I kinda wanted to have a cliffhanger you find out how Calenréiel and Quelletil are going to tie into the whole LotR thing… ^^  
  
And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review~!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Yeesh, a lot of stuff happens fast in this chapter. Oh well. =P  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sarelien? What's going on?" Calenréiel's friend, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Elf, was rushing down the corridors.  
  
She stopped immediately though, when the other Elf spoke. "Haven't you heard? They're leaving. The Fellowship are starting on their journey!" Sarelien ran off.  
  
"What??" Calenréiel ran off after her. ~This is my last chance to see Legolas…~ On the way, she ran past a familiar male Elf. Quelletil was just about to ask her what was the rush. When she grabbed his arm and pulled him after her.  
  
"Calenréiel!?"  
  
"The Fellowship are leaving!"  
  
"Ah…"  
  
  
  
She leaned over the railing, stray strands of dark hair swirling around her face. Her violet eyes shone slightly.  
  
He stood beside her, emerald eyes gazing at her in worry, hand holding hers.  
  
As the group, the Fellowship, moved steadily away from Rivendell, Calenréiel drew away from the stone railing. "That's it."  
  
"What's it?" Quelletil blinked, confused.  
  
"We're going. Come on." She yanked on his hand and pulled him down the corridor.  
  
"We're going? Where are we going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out?"  
  
"Yes, out. Pack up your traveling stuff." They stopped midway between their rooms. "Meet me back here when you're ready."  
  
Quelletil shrugged and did as she said. If he had learned one thing over 372 years of knowing her, it had been this: When Calenréiel Aiyami had that look in her eye, it was a very bad idea to cross her.  
  
In her room, Calenréiel was busy. She replaced her lavender gown and slippers with a tan traveling outfit, like that the male Elves wore. She packed in her bag a come clothes, food, and other necessities. She swung a quiver of arrows and her bow over her head, and buckled on a belt that held her blade. Pulling on boots, she went out to meet Quelletil.  
  
  
  
"So… where are we going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"You already told me that. Out WHERE?"  
  
"Out into the wild."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea…" Quelletil shut his mouth when the Elf maiden shot him a glare. They reached the exit of Rivendell, and Quelletil stopped. When Calenréiel turned to him, he spoke immediately.  
  
"I'm not taking one more step until you tell me where we're going."  
  
"… all right," she sighed. "We're going to Mordor. We're following the Fellowship."  
  
"Excuse me!?"  
  
"SHH! Now quit dawdling and come on!"  
  
"Okay, okay…" They both shot one last look at their home and continued on.  
  
Their trek led them first through a forest. Silently but quickly, they tread through the lush greenery until Calenréiel's pointed ears twitched. "I heard them…" She walked on a little faster.  
  
In a moment, Quelletil nodded. "I hear them too. We're catching up."  
  
For the first time in a while, Calenréiel smiled. The two dashed of lightly, and after a moment the stopped. They stood on slanted ground, that lead down a good 10 feet or so, to where they could see a familiar group.  
  
There he was. Calenréiel could see Legolas. She smiled, her eyes glittering… and lost her footing. Quelletil reached out and grabbed her arm, but that didn't work. She pulled him down with her and soon they were tumbling down the slope until they landed in a heap in front of the Fellowship.  
  
A.N. PLEASE review! 


	5. AN

A.N. time! You know what? This fic is gone. Besides not having inspiration, I'm not getting encouragement. And NO ONE is going to stop me from taking this down this time. I'm just putting up a note, and I'll take it down in a day or two. -_-  
  
~Yohko 


End file.
